This application is related to the coassigned application (R 686) of Romer, Lips, and Furch, filed contemporaneously herewith, Ser. No. 067,143 and entitled WARHEAD WITH A PLURALITY OF SLAVE MISSILES.
The invention relates to a missile having a plurality of explosive charges disposed thereon with a plurality of projectile-forming coverings distributed over the periphery of the missile and directed substantially perpendicular to the axis of the missile. The missile is provided with a parachute which is connected to the casing thereof and which causes a directional braked descent of the missile in the target area.
A missile is disclosed in DE-OS No. 22 05 074 (unexamined German patent application) which comprises, apart from projectile-forming coverings, a spike-forming hollow-charge casing and splinterable coverings designed to form preshaped splinters. Such missile is intended to be fired with other similar missiles disposed axially one behind the other in a rocket warhead and to permit a parallel combatting or personnel and mobile or immobile armored targets in the target area.
This known missile is not suitable for firing from barrel weapons, since it cannot withstand the high firing acceleration because of its construction. Furthermore, the performance of the projectile-forming coverings is comparatively low despite the high volume of explosive because such explosive is not adequately dammed and this has to bring into effect a spike-forming hollow-charge casing and splinter coverings as well as the projectile-forming coverings. Against armor targets, the possibility of penetrating armor-plating 35 mm thick is completely inadequate, because armor plating is particularly well protected against a shot from the side or from the front.
It is among the objects of the present invention, while avoiding the disadvantages of the above described known missile, to provide a missile which is simple in construction, which comprises as large a number as possible of highly effective projectile-forming coverings, and which is suitable from firing from a barrel weapon.
Missiles in accordance with the invention have a plurality of explosive charges disposed thereon with a plurality of projectile-forming coverings distributed over the periphery of the missile and directed substantially perpendicular to the axis thereof. The missile is provided with a parachute which is connected to the casing of the missile and which causes a directional braked descent of the missile in the target area. The missile is of disc-shaped construction and is provided with an explosive-charge casing which includes two cover plates each with a central conical depression and with axial range spacers which are formed at least partially by projectile-forming coverings. In preferred embodiments the axial range spacers are formed by a cylindrical shell with openings for the projectile-forming coverings and/or by projectile-forming coverings of rectangular construction. The range spacers, which may be radially disposed, and provided between the explosive charges for the individual projectile-forming coverings. The explosive-charge casing is constructed in the form of a dam for the explosive charges for the projectile-forming coverings. The parachute is disposed in the conical depression in one of the cover plates, and a proximity fuse is disposed in the conical depression of the other cover plate of the missile.
As a result of its disc-shaped construction, the missile according to the invention offers the possibility of disposing a large number of similar missiles, one behind the other in a load-carrying missile, and at the same time of accomodating a large effective amount of explosive. The depressions in the cover plates of the missile permit an advantageous accomodation of the parachute and of the proximity fuse, while through the formation of the depressions and a suitable wall thickness of the individual elements of the missile casing, both a great strength in the axial direction and an excellent damming of the explosive is achieved, so that the projectile-forming coverings are accelerated with the maximum possible energy.
It is particularly advantageous to make the projectile-forming coverings rectangular or square, because as a result the height of the column of explosives situated behind is increased, the projectile-forming coverings can be shifted closer to the periphery of the explosive charge, and because these projectile-forming coverings can contribute additionally considerably to the axial support of the cover plates. Since these projectile-forming coverings with a rectangular or square cross-section can also be formed as pyramids or as cones or of roof-shape, they have a great rigidity of shape so that possibly the cylindrical shell with openings for the projectile-forming coverings can be dispensed with entirely if additional radial range spacers are provided.
Further details and advantages of the invention are apparent from the following description of two embodiments of the missile of the invention which are illustrated in the drawings.